


walking in the sun, i remember someone

by reyloontheside (problematicships)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alone But Not Lonely, Drabble, Dreams, F/M, Gen, Ghostly Visitations, Ghosts, Not Beta Read, Peacefulness, Post-Canon, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematicships/pseuds/reyloontheside
Summary: She hasn’t thought about him for some time when he suddenly, unexpectedly starts appearing to her in her dreams.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Peace
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	walking in the sun, i remember someone

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I dashed out in about five minutes. I pulled the title from a Hadestown song, naturally.

She hasn’t thought about him for some time when he suddenly, unexpectedly starts appearing to her in her dreams. 

Rey hadn’t been much of a dreamer during those long, lonely nights—weeks, months, _years_ —spent on Jakku. Scavengers simply didn’t have the luxury of dreams. Dreams were frivolous, nothing more than childish fantasy that were more likely to get one killed than to come to fruition.

_(She used to dream of a boy. Dark hair, porcelain skin, soft lips. Rey had never had the courage to ask his name.)_

She sleeps fitfully these days, on the slowly dwindling Resistance base. Some of their best fighters have begun to slip away, choosing to return to their homeworlds to rebuild what the First Order had broken. Others, like Finn, have found purpose in searching for survivors, excavating the damaged and wounded souls from amongst the rubble.

Rey remains on base. She still feels a connection to the place. She tells herself it’s because it’s General Organa’s final resting place.

_(He comes to her in white robes, hair swept away from his pale face. When she reaches out to him, she feels none of the turmoil that had once rent his soul into pieces. She finds no resignation, no sorrow in him. Only the taut rope of the bond that still tethers her to him. He feels **whole** as he sinks down onto his knees before her and presses his face against her hip._

When she jerks awake, she feels the ghost of his touch on her skin through her night shift. 

Rey looks down at her lap and puzzles at the dark smudges of dirt on her shift that look like fingerprints. 

Early morning light shafts through the cracks in the walls of the stone hut she’s called home these last few months, tracing warmth over her clammy skin. 

The rays of light almost feel like a caress, like fingers brushing over the curve of her cheek. Familiar, callused hands cupping her face, holding onto her like a lifeline. 

Her hut is empty but she doesn’t feel alone. 

Rey reaches up and presses her fingers against her cheek where the phantom touch still lingers on her skin.


End file.
